Warming a Kitten's Heart
by keir
Summary: HaruxKyou / Haru and Kyou are caught in a blizzard together, and Haru can think of more than one way to warm up... R for swearing and sexual situations PWP!


Title: Warming a Kitten's Heart

Author: Keir

Rating: R for swearing and sexual situations (PWP!)

The Gist of Things: Haru and Kyou are caught in a blizzard together, and Haru can think of more than one way to warm up...

A/N: For the lovely **kccreation**. I couldn't stop thinking about "I walked five hundred goddamn miles _and I'm going to give you my fucking seed whether you like it or not_!" XD

EDIT: Okay, lately I've noticed FF's document editor just randomly cuts out words. WTH is up with that? Grr! So if you notice a really, really weird sentence that seems to be missing words, that's not me. ;.; FF is hating on me.

* * *

Kyou fumed. Kyou ranted. Kyou raved. There was just so much _snow_.

It had all started out fine. Yuki had asked him if he would like to join the rat and Tohru on a camping trip, and he had gladly accepted; _anything_ to get out of the city. The drive up to the cabin on his motorcycle had been peaceful and he had finally felt free of his worries for a while.

But the rat hadn't told him that Hatsuharu would be there. Or that he and Tohru would conveniently not show up for their cabin rendevous. Or the fact that the biggest snowstorm in ten years was going to hit the mountain _that very weekend_.

The cat growled out loud, fingers clutching the wood armrest on his chair. "Do you have to be here?" he snapped irritably.

The other blinked from where he was stretched out on the couch. He glanced out the large bay window. "It's still snowing outside."

"Not _here_, do you have to be in _this room_," the cat hissed. Instead of waiting for a response, he bolted out of his seat and paced, eyes glued to the white world outside. The Ducati at least had its protective cover over it, but the feet of snow piled on top made Kyou's fingers twitch. Hatsuharu's SUV sat placidly collecting snow. They could get down off this mountain, but he'd be damned if he asked the ox for a favour. He'd be damned if he had to sit inside that SUV next to Hatsuharu, smelling that familiar scent blasted into his face by the heater, leather seats beneath him that only served as a reminder of a certain leather jacket.

Plus he'd be damned if he left his precious Ducati on a goddamn mountain.

"Staring at the snow isn't going to make it disappear," Hatsuharu admonished him softly.

The cat whipped around with a scowl, thought better about what he was going to say, then stomped into the kitchen only to realize he had nothing to do there. He couldn't very well walk back out in to the living room, though. He couldn't let the other man see that he had stupidly walked into a room he didn't want to be in. Stupidly walked there to get away from the person he didn't want to be around.

His ex-lover.

Kyou blushed angrily at the flashing memory of the ox stripping off his shirt while straddling the Ducati, the cat's twenty-first birthday present. Pale chest with pink nipples, a beautiful stomach muscled so lightly…

"What are you doing in here?"

The cat jumped guiltily. "Nothing!" He crossed the room as quickly as possible. "Making dinner." He slammed a sauce pan from the rack onto a stove burner.

"Kyou, I—"

Before Kyou could hear whatever dreadful words Hatsuharu was going to say, the lights went out. The hair on the back of the cat's neck rose. In the dark he could hear shuffling and then the ox flicked his lighter, the small flame bright between the two men; Hatsuharu was closer than Kyou had realized. The younger boy dug around in a drawer and produced a few emergency candles, lit them before shutting the lighter.

The cat huffed and turned away from the ox's small smile and a proffered candle, storming back out into the living room, completely forgetting that the lights had gone out. His feet tripped on the edge of the area rug; his arms flew out protectively as he hit the arm of the sofa and tumbled over it. His momentum rolled him off the couch cushions and he landed painfully on the cold wood floor. Hatsuharu entered shortly after, face bathed in the soft, buttery light of a candle, and offered a hand without a word.

Kyou flushed, snarled and rolled to his feet. He sat on the couch and flung his legs across the cushions to prevent the other from sitting next to him. The ox stared momentarily then smiled. The way Kyou had his arms petulantly crossed reminded him of so many lover's quarrels…

"What the hell are you smiling at?" the cat growled, crimson eyes blazing.

Hatsuharu ignored the question. "We should make a fire." He almost smiled again as the statement wiped the scowl off the cat's face and left a wary, confused look. Derailment had often worked in the face of Kyou's wrath. "The heat went off with the power. We'll need to build a fire to keep warm."

"Whatever," the orange-haired man grumbled, looking away. The ox shrugged, knelt in front of the fireplace and began to stack wood from the bin into the hearth. The cat stared at Hatsuharu's butt pressed tightly against his jeans, painfully aware of his own reaction. Suddenly the fire blazed up, setting yellow and orange highlights in the ox's white hair. Hatsuharu looked back over his shoulder. "Kyou?"

The cat startled, eyes meeting Hatsuharu's before he looked away. "What?"

"We'll want to camp in front of the fire tonight. It's going to get pretty cold." Kyou stayed silent and refused to look at the ox. Hatsuharu stood and went in search of blankets for the night. The cat's fingers tightened in the fabric of his shirt. Camping out next to a fire, lying next to his ex-boyfriend all night…

This _had _to be some kind of joke. He was going to have words with Yuki. Why wouldn't the rat let it go? The cat was ready to let it go! Okay, even if he wasn't ready, that didn't matter. He _had_ to let go.

"Are you okay?" The cat jumped again, eyes wide and luminous. "Kyou?"

"I'm fine," the orange-haired man bit off. He watched the ox systematically pile blanket upon blanket on the floor. "What the hell, why aren't you making two separate piles?" he groused. The ox glanced up and Kyou caught his breath. The current image was overlaid by one from memory. Hatsuharu, shirtless, straddling the Ducati in those tight, tight chaps. His eyes were sensual, lips stretched in an infuriating smile. He was saying something…

"Kyou? Kyou."

The cat snapped back to reality. "What?"

"I was trying to explain we'll have to sleep together tonight to stay warm." The ox tilted his head, lips quirking. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing!" Kyou snapped, a telltale flush rising on his cheeks.

Hatsuharu smiled. "Come lay down." He slid under the covers. "It's only going to get colder in here."

"Like I would want to lie down next to you," the cat hissed.

The ox blinked, a look of regret crossing his face. "I'm not going to do anything to you, Kyou. You've made it clear you don't want me anymore. Now stop being an idiot and get under the covers."

Kyou's jaw clenched as his temper flared. He shot to his feet, eyes furious. "_I _don't want _you_? You _asshole_! I'm not the one who stuck his tongue in Rin's filthy mouth, so don't talk shit with me! I saw you that day with her, sharing an ice cream and walking like lovers." The cat bristled, turned his face away. "She _kissed_ you."

"That's right. _She_ kissed _me_," the ox said softly, staring up at the cat. "We were out as friends when she kissed me." Hatsuharu looked pained for a moment. "Is that why you left me?"

Kyou hissed angrily, hands in fists. "What, you thought I wouldn't leave someone who cheated on me?"

"Stop being ridiculous," Hatsuharu snapped, startling the cat into silence. "I had no idea you had seen that, and no, I didn't kiss Rin. You left without a word, without an explanation. I never had a chance to explain myself. I came home to all of your things gone, everything I owned torn apart…" The cat reached out a pacifying hand which Hatsuharu shrank away from. "You didn't trust me. I could have understood if you were just scared of the commitment of moving in with me, but it's worse that you just didn't trust me." Hatsuharu laid down and pulled the covers over himself, ending the discussion by turning away without another word.

Kyou felt a lump rise in his throat at the sight of the ox's back. He couldn't stay here, just couldn't any more. His feet carried him out the door before he knew it. The snow whipped around him fiercely, blinding him. He brought an arm up to shield his eyes, squinting as he tried to make his way to the Ducati. There was no way for him to even get the motorcycle uncovered, but his mind wasn't working rationally. His hands plowed into the piled snow, scraping and clawing as if he could escape if he dug deep enough.

A rough hand grasped his shirt from behind, hauled him backward. He flailed, the snow blinding him. A door slammed and he was shoved roughly against the wall. "Idiot! What were you thinking?" the ox shouted. Kyou looked up into eyes hovering between Hatsuharu's Black and White sides. "Your hands are freezing."

Kyou looked down at his hands, realizing for the first time that they were clasped by the black and white-haired man's own. "I…"

The ox was on the cat in a heartbeat; the lost look in crimson eyes was enough to crack even Hatsuharu's composure. His mouth attacked cold lips, taking voraciously what he had once owned. His tongue slipped between the cat's lips, twined with the other's. The cat mewled, sending a stab of lust through the ox; he shoved his cinnamon-haired lover against the wall, pinning him. Kyou continued to make small noises, sucked in a breath when the ox finally let his lips go.

"You're freezing," the ox said softly, lips kiss-swollen. Gently he tugged the cat toward the pallet of blankets. Kyou shivered as Hatsuharu began to undress him, shot his lover a quizzical look. The black and white-haired man smirked. "We'll stay warmer the more skin contact there is. But I admit I have ulterior motives." The lustful look he shot the cat left the other blushing, hands traveling to cover his growing hardness.

Kyou watched in silence as the ox stripped off his sweater, memories of the ox straddling the Ducati flashing through his mind. He blushed again, avoiding staring by crawling beneath the mountain of covers. Soon Hatsuharu joined him. The younger man rolled on top of his lover; the cat groaned at the sudden contact between their erections. "H-Haru…aren't we going too fast?"

The ox sighed contently at the skin-on-skin contact. His necklaces dangled, trailed over the cat's collarbone, glinting in the firelight. "I'm going to fuck you, kitten, and you're going to enjoy it. I'm going to mark you as mine. You'll never doubt me again."

Kyou cried out at the first bite on his neck. It was savage, feral, his lover sucking violently. As soon as he thought it was over the ox bit down again, creating another brutal mark. Hatsuharu's hands pinned tan hips to the ground as he crouched over the cat. He rolled his tongue ring over a pert nipple; Kyou bit down on his hand. "No," the ox whispered roughly, pulling the hand away. "I want to hear every sound you make, every sound just for me." The cat's torso arched as the tongue ring descended on his nipple a second time; he felt hot embarrassment at the stream of incoherent noises that passed his lips. The ox suddenly grasped the other's chin. "When are you going to realize you're sexy, Kyou?"

The cat scowled. "That's not sexy, it's girly. You know I hate it when I make noise."

"And you know I like it when you do. There's nothing sexier than hearing you cry and beg for it." The cat snarled, wriggling beneath the hands pinning his hips. "Except maybe when you're drunk," the ox said with a gloating smirk. "You certainly seemed to enjoy humping my leg."

"That was one time!" Kyou snarled.

"Mm, you even came." The ox shivered at the memory, cock twitching. "Your pants were so wet, full of come. You _begged_ me to take them off right there in the bar with your cute little moans. And when I got you into the men's roo—" The ox gasped as the cat managed to buck his hips enough for their hard-ons to come into contact. Their erections brushed faintly against each other, soft skin rubbing gently. Both groaned. "You asked for it," Hatsuharu said, his voice deep with lust. He spit on his palm, stroked his own penis to coat it with saliva.

Kyou's fingers gripped the ox's arms tightly as his legs were thrown over pale shoulders. "Haru, don't you dare. Not without lube," the cat hissed.

Hatsuharu smirked, dragging the cat's body closer. "Don't tell me you haven't been pleasuring yourself all these months with that dildo. You can't go a week without a fucking. Don't think I don't know what you do when I'm away on business trips…"

"Bastard!" Kyou growled, shame-faced.

"You say 'I love you' in the sweetest ways, kitten," the ox said with a smile. His hips humped forward, testing, searching until they found the right angle. Bracing Kyou's body, the ox pushed forward, feeling the cat's most private area give way. Once he was past the rings of muscle he was buried to the hilt. Kyou was mewling again, hips thrusting upward. His hardened cock swayed in the air, begging for attention. "Oh, kitten, still so tight." Hatsuharu turned his head and ran his tongue over the inside of one tan thigh.

"Move. Move, Haru, I can't take it," Kyou begged, thighs twitching in anticipation.

The ox sighed in pleasure, feeling the cat's muscles contract around his buried length. "You'd be surprised what your body can take…" Hatsuharu grinded his hips in a circle, eliciting more moans from his lover.

"Please. Please, Haru…"

Pale fingers ran over tan stomach, ignoring the other's hard need. "Tell me how much you need it, kitten."

Kyou bit his lips, curled his fingers in the blanket beneath him. "I need it, Haru, please. I need you to fuck me."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" The ox smirked, hands holding the cat's torso steady. He pushed hard, dragging a ragged moan from Kyou.

"More, please, Haru…"

"Anything for you, kitten," Hatsuharu promised. He thrust harder, hips pumping at a frantic pace. He watched as the cat almost bit his hand again, saw the hesitation. Tan fingers wrapped themselves in white hair instead, tugging with every thrust. Kyou would have been bucking if he could, writhing on Hatsuharu's cock buried within him. "I can't get enough of you, little kitty. The way you smell, the way you taste. I can't stop thinking about you every minute of every day."

"H-Haru…ahhhh!" The cat tossed his head back and forth as his prostate was jabbed from the inside. There was no replacement for having Hatsuharu inside him, his hardened member stroking that place deep within that made his eyes want to roll into the back of his head. The ox knew all his erogenous spots; the way the lick of a tongue and a warm sigh on his ear would instantly make the cat hard, the way he loved nothing more than waking up to a horny ox rubbing against him.

"Kyou," Hatsuharu whispered, nuzzling the cat's ear. "I want to touch you, but…would you let me take my pleasure first before I give you yours?" The cinnamon-haired man looked at his lover quizzically. "Trust me."

"Whatever you want, Haru. I trust you."

The ox smiled before reaffirming a grip on the cat's thighs. He thrust shallowly at first, letting the pleasure build. "Kyou-chan, touch yourself for me. Just a little bit." The cat blushed but his hand traveled down his body, touched the head of his own cock. He shivered, moaned. Hatsuharu licked his lips at the sight, watching the precum leak from the tip of the cat's erection. His thrusts picked up the pace as Kyou's fingers teased just beneath the head, slowly traveled down the shaft. The older man was trying to buck wildly now, driven mad by his own soft touches and the relentless touch of Hatsuharu's penis against his prostate.

Hatsuharu shuddered as he watched the cat forget himself again and bite his fingers to keep quiet. The cat was so soft, so sensual, so arousing… A few more thrusts and the ox let himself go, pelvis pressed tightly to Kyou's ass, calling his lover's name as his seed splashed deep inside, marking the cat.

The ox sighed in pleasure but wasted no time in attending his lover's need. Swiftly he pulled out, much to Kyou's dismay, and made up for it by taking the cat's cock into his mouth. Kyou's legs wrapped around Hatsuharu as the younger man pleasured him. He cried out as the tongue ring rubbed first the head, then just beneath, then down, down the shaft…

The black and white-haired man smirked as the tan body arched beneath; he place pressure with his tongue ring again and again to that sensitive spot near the base of the shaft. Each sexy little moan, each noise made his tongue move faster, the press of his mouth firmer. The blush along the cat's cheeks was adorable.

"H-Haru, I…I…!" And the ox was ready for it, tan fingers entangled in his hair again. He felt Kyou's manhood twitch in his mouth as wave after wave of ejaculate was spent. Hatsuharu swallowed everything, filling himself with Kyou's essence, taking pleasure for the warm, salty taste and the cat's slack, sated face.

He snuggled up to his exhausted lover, took him in his arms as he pulled the blankets over them, the fire crackling. He was glad he'd asked Yuki to trick Kyou into coming here; it would be well worth the beating he received when the cat found out. He drifted into contented sleep with his face buried in cinnamon hair.


End file.
